


Kill You Dead

by princeje0n



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Stabbing, Multi, Stalking, Thunder/Rain/Lightning, Yandere?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeje0n/pseuds/princeje0n
Summary: You were finally rid of him- granted not entirely because he wouldn't sign the divorce papers but, you had moved out of the country with your daughters by your side. Your daughters didn't know their father and you wanted to keep it that way, especially seeing the hell that he put you through. With all of that, you had started a new life away from him but there he was...Standing in the middle of your kitchen at this midnight hour.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain falling against the windowpane, there was a sudden roar of lightning that light the dimly lit room- the sudden hint of thunder cracking against the midnight sky. I caught a glimpse of him as he stood in the middle of my kitchen, the man I so desperately tried to get away from for years was now staring me down. His hard gaze made me tremble but, I stood my ground. He took a couple of steps toward me, smirking as I grabbed the knife that sat on the counter, holding in front of me for protection. His eyes fell to the knife and back to my face as a cool smile graced his features.

I wanted nothing more to do with him and I definitely did not want my daughters anywhere near this man they would’ve called ‘Dad’ if the situation was any different. His hand reached to unbuttoned his suit jacket, pulling it off and setting it on the kitchen table as he played with his cufflinks. Taking a few strides forward, I paced myself backward and eventually hitting the cold surface. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Shouting- the thunder and lightning strikes as if it was directly on cue. The small light illuminating his face as I see him smiling menacingly.

“You know why I’m here Seiya.”

My upper lip curls upward as my grip tightens on the knife, shaking my head. I flipped the knife with the edge now facing downward- ready for me to strike at any given moment.

I did not want him near my daughters.

“Now, now my love… Don’t be like that Seiya,” He held his hand over his heart as he watched me closely before rolling his sleeves up. “I want to see OUR daughters… You’ve kept them away from me long enough,” He smirks, turning away as if he was getting ready to walk towards their room. “I’m sure they’ve blossomed into such beautiful wo-”

His back is completely turned as I charge into him. Grinding my teeth together, I pressed the knife into his back as I pulled his arm behind his back.

“You so much as lay a fucking finger on them and I’ll kill you dead.”

The knife pierced through his vest, grazing his skin as I eased it into passed his shirt, the blood slowly spreading against it. I barely cut him- seeing him smirk at this fact. I gripped his arm tighter as I pressed deeper.

“Still can’t even kill me I see…” He lets out a hearty chuckle as his voice boomed through the thunder filled room until silence fell once more. I stood on my toes, my lips pressed to his ear as I whispered into his ear.

“You’re not so untouchable now are you?”

“Damn…” It barely slipping his lips as a whisper as he pulled his arm from my grip- walking away with ease as he raises his hand shaking it, “You should always be this bold… It’s sexy as hell.”

I looked down at the blood stained knife for a split second, not realizing that he walked in the direction of my daughter’s room. He was gone. 

“Shit! No…”

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me- slamming the door open but, thankfully it did nothing to wake them and he was nowhere to be found. They were sleeping peacefully and I let out the sigh that I didn’t know that I was holding in.

They were okay.

But, where is he?


	2. A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're fed up with the little games that your husband is playing but, your main priority is getting your daughters out safe.

This little game of cat and mouse was tiring and honestly, I don’t know how much time has passed since he’s been here. I was in no mood to play these childish little games either. 

I silently backtrack out of my daughters’ room, closing the door slowly so, I didn’t wake them as they slept peacefully. Unaware of the situation that was walking around our home. My peripheral showed nothing but, complete darkness and so far all the places that I checked- he wasn’t there. I make my way to the kitchen to search through my purse for my phone to dial my friend number, if anything, he’d be more than happy to stay with the girls and me.

But, the call fell through and I pull my phone away from my ear to see I had full bars. I knew that was his number as I stare at the number under his contact info.

Wasn’t it?

A frustrated groan escapes me when my phone starts to buzz unexpectedly. I’m taken back, jumping a little and I’m met with his name flashing across the screen. I take a minute before answering the incoming call and placing the phone to my ear.

“Christophe...”

“(Y/n), is that any way to greet your loving husband baby,” He starts and I could hear that his voice is a little rigid knowing that he had a smile stretch across his face.

“What are you doing here? What do you want from us?” I couldn’t keep the questions from leaving my lips, practically yelling through the tiny speaker. 

“You wound me so much, my love... You know exactly what I want,” He spits back, the annoyance and a little anger laced within his velvet-like voice. I grit my teeth as silence over took the phone until I hear him deep sigh before speaking again. “...All I want is for us to be together, happy- You, me and the girls- but, you won’t ac-”

“We were NEVER happy,” I scold, raking my fingers through my hair as I walked around- trying to find where he was hiding but to my luck- I couldn’t. “What you did to me- to my fa-”

“What I did was necessary. Only the strong survive... Remember that, Darling.” And with that, he hung up the phone. My head began to pound, searching through my purse once again for some sort of pain medicine to help me.

Grabbing a cup from the cabinets above the sink, pour some water into my cup- tossing the Tylenol into my mouth. I let go of the breath that I didn’t know that I was holding onto as the main question continues to run through my mind.

‘Where exactly could he be hiding?’

The house definitely wasn’t THAT big so, he couldn’t have gotten far. I ran my fingers through my hair once more as the different memories flashed through my mind with Christophe finding out that I was pregnant the second time being the one that stood out.

Dinner went as planned, his eyes flickering from his plate to me and I knew he had something on his mind. I knew with the seconds ticking by, it was only a matter of time before the question was released into the atmosphere. He finally speaks up as he’s cutting into his steak.

“You’re pregnant.” I almost choked on the vegetables that I was eating, the fork crashing onto the plate in front of me with a loud thud. 

“Uh... Yeah...” I cleared my throat, waiting for him to say something else. I didn;t know how he was going to react as he continued to stare in my direction.

“How far along are you?”

“8 weeks...” On the outside, it looked as if he was calm about it but, his darkened eyes tell another story. I hear his silverware crash against his plate as he brings the napkin to his face to wipe it. We were having another child, an unplanned child but, nonetheless, I couldn’t believe the words that left his dry lips next.

“Well, I’ll make an appointment for you to get an abortion.”

My eyes shot up from my plate to look dead into his and his hazel eyes never wavered. It wasn’t as if we didn’t have space or the finances to support another child but, even if we didn’t- An abortion was off the table.

“I’m not getting-”

“Yes... You are. This isn’t up for debate or discussion.”

Watching his head lower to take another bite of his food, he was unfazed with the decision. I place my hands on my stomach- biting my lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. 

I wasn’t going to let him do this to me, I refuse to let him take another piece of joy away from me. Looking through my lashes, I tried not to make it obvious as he’s on his phone- scrolling with his thumb. Most likely, he was looking through his emails from work, not paying me any mind. 

My heart sunk- breaking if you will at the thought of losing my child.

That was the moment I’d decided it was the time my daughter and I would take our leave.

Tears began to trickle down my face and I tried my hardest not to let the memory get to me but, to think that Amaya wouldn’t have been born if I would have stayed- it broke me to my lowest. Squeezing my phone, it took everything in me not to throw it against the wall in anger. To not breakdown.

That was what he wanted- to torture and to play games with me. I wasn’t having it, not with my daughters in immediate danger. 

My lip tugged into my teeth, my heart began to pound a little wildly at the fear of the unknown. I found a little courage to redial his number to see if I could hear his phone ringing and to my surprise- it was coming from down the hall. I followed the sound down to the hall closet- standing in front of it. His ringtone boomed from the tiny space as I reached my hand to slowly twist the doorknob.

It was empty.

I turn my back toward to walk back to the kitchen when I was tackled from behind. Trying to kick my way out of his grip, my leg swings back and hits him in his groan. I hear him fall to the ground and I try to run away but, he grabs my ankle causing me to fall. I wince at the sudden rush of pain and I knew that I fucked up my ankle.

“Get off me!” Yelling, I kick him in his face, turning to limp down the hall and back to my daughters’ room. Slamming the door shut, I forgot they were asleep as the loud bang had awakened them from their slumber.

“Mommy?” I hear the youngest, Amaya, call to me and immediately, I reach out to grab her and the oldest is now standing next to me.

“What’s going on?”

“Shhh...” I beckon for her to stand next to me as we hear his foot steps outside their door. I motion for Aaliyah (my oldest) to turn the light back on as she moves to sit down next to me.

I held my daughters’ close.

This game of cat and mouse was getting old.

**Author's Note:**

> → Authors Notes: I may write more of this- or it may be this. It just depends on the feedback but, thank you for reading!


End file.
